Something Forgotten
by thisisjustyourimagination
Summary: Neji wakes up one day and finds that he forgotten something important, but he did not know what was that thing. [ NejiTen]
1. Darkness

Title: Something forgotten 

**Summary: Neji wakes up one day and finds that he forgotten something important, but he did not know what was that thing. [ NejiTen**

**A/N: My first fanfic, so yea. Sorry if there's any grammar errors and if the story's lame. But yea. R&R:D**

**Disclaimer: I SO do not Naruto! (if I did, Neji would probably be my slave)**

Chapter 1 – Darkness 

Golden rays of the sun was shining into Neji's room.

The genius opened one eye, and then the other.

He got out of bed and went into the bathroom.

_Just a normal day, like always. _Neji thought to himself, but he just has a weird feeling that he forgotten about something.

Something important.

He spent about 5 minutes in the bathroom and then proceeded to the training ground.

Gai and Lee insisted that he has to come for training with them today.

Neji agreed, although he would like it better if he trained with Hiashi.

He reached the training ground, and Lee went forward to give him a big good-morning-hug.

"Lee." said Neji emotionlessly, "you have 3 seconds to get off me."

Lee bounced off Neji and said with a fist in the air, "YES! Let the training filled with the power of Youth begin NOW!"

Tenten was shooting kunais at the targets on some of the trees, and every single one of them hit the bullseye.

For some _weird _reason she was happier than usual.

Somehow it affected Neji.

He thought it was creepy.

But soon, Tenten stopped and helped Neji train.

"Twin Rising Dragon!" Tenten shouted, and hundreds of kunais, shurikens, exploding tags, etc were summoned and some shot out and aimed at Neji with a deadly 100 accuracy.

Neji gave himself a push and performed his famous Kaiten.

This was the normal training.

- 3 hours later… -

Both of them were panting.

To be exact, Tenten was panting much more than Neji.

But she was still in her happy mood.

And that gave Neji goosebumps.

Gai and Lee did 500 more push-ups each and were in an even better mood than usual(if that was even possible).

Neji could sense something really wrong.

He was sure, that he definitely forgotten something _important_.

"You guys are hiding something from me." Neji said, eyes closed, leaning against a tree.

No one answered.

Neji frowned. _Really wrong, _he thought.

Neji opened his eye, only to sense something dropping down at a rapid speed.

He looked up.

He saw a boulder-like sphere about 1 meter in diameter.

Neji quickly used Jyuuken to hit it but after he did, the sphere burst open and by then all he saw was darkness.

A/N: Lol, don't worry, because Neji didn't die. Of course he didn't. If he did I would be able to save A LOT of money by using my tears to bathe. And I just wanted to be a cliff-hanger. Besides, it's already 12+am and my eyelids are heavy. Well, R&R! 

**Hope you liked this chapter! Will update soon!**


	2. Surprise!

**A/N: Hope you liked chapter one:D Here's chapter 2. Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistake!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (:**

Chapter 2 – Surprise!

Neji couldn't see.

He knew he wasn't knocked out.

He reached. For his face…

…and touched something furry.

_It's an animal…_ Neji thought.

He took it off his face and hold on to it on 1 hand. It's a rabbit.

Then, Neji saw a note on the floor. He read it out loud, "Happy Birthday, Neji!"

&Neji's eyes widened in surprise.

&He finally knew what important thing he forgotten –

HIS BIRTHDAY!

Neji wasn't exactly happy.

_Oh, so Tenten wasn't trying to look creepy, she was just excited._ He thought.

He've let his thoughts carry him away for quite awhile, until he remembered something.

"You can come out now," Neji said. "Staying like _that_ isn't nice, right?

Neji was right.

Tenten was hiding behind a tree where there was loads of spiders.

And, to make matters worse, spiders just annoyed Tenten. (P.S. She's not scared, but pissed)

Lee and Gai were hanging on a branch with their legs, like bats.

Their faces were as red as (maybe redder than) the times when they opened at least 5 gates of life. (A/N: FYI, if you are up-side-down, blood gushes down to your head, so that's why they're red)

The trio quickly appeared in front of Neji, Tenten and Gai looking disappointed.

They wanted Neji to have _retarded(well, in Neji's POV) _reactions like,

"OMG, that rabbit it way toooo cuute!"

or

"YUCK! What's this thing doing on my face?!"

But Lee was _even _happier than just now(as I said, if that was possible).

The four of them just stared at each other for say, 5 minutes.

Then Neji broke the silence, "is _this_ my present?" Neji raised the hand that was still clutching on the rabbit.

"HEY! What do you mean _this_? It's so cute! And you are going to strangle it to death already so will you stop it!" yelled Tenten.

"Hn" Neji said, letting go of the rabbit.

The _poor_ rabbit quickly took the chance and hopped away as fast as possible.

"Hyuuga! That was a _birthday present_!" Tenten practically roared.

But Neji just ignored her.

What Neji did was right. He didn't know how to take care of a rabbit and besides, he didn't even think of having one.

Tenten stared at Neji. (Neji was shorter 'cause he's sitting down and Tenten's standing)

Neji stared at Tenten.

Tenten stared at Neji.

Neji stared at Te – well, you know what I mean.

Everytime they stared harder, they inched closer and closer.

Without even realizing, their faces were already less than 15cm away from each other.

Just then, Lee gave Tenten a good push on her back.

Tenten and Neji's lips touched. Their eyes widened.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence.

5 seconds later Tenten quickly repelled away from Neji as she realized what exactly happened.

They were blushing like mad. (A/N: Oh, how sweet.)

Their faces were much redder than Gai's and Lee's faces just now.

Their faces were much redder than Hinata's when Naruto hugs her.

They were so embarrassed they wanted to just dig a hole to hide.

Lee, ignoring the 2 tomatoes in front of him, said "GAI-SENSEI! MY PLAN WORKED! THIS IS A _REAL _SURPRISE FULL OF YOUTHFULNESS!"

The 2 tomatoes immediately turn to look at Lee.

They turned even redder, but this time of _anger_.

They were so furious they would have erupted if they were volcanoes.

They bashed Lee up. You could hear sounds of:

Punching.

Kicking.

Yelling.

_Breaking of bones_.

After the tomatoes feel a _little_ better, they quickly left in the opposite directions to avoid seeing each other.

Poor Lee, he was swollen everywhere.

If not for the green jumpsuit, the fuzzy eyebrows and the bob hair, Gai would not have been able to recognize Lee.

Lee was sent to the hospital, with his:

Shoulder joints,

Elbow joints,

Wrist joints,

Finger joints,

Hip bone joints,

Knee joints,

Ankle joints,

And Toe joints

ALL BROKEN.

So basically, he was a broken lego. (A/N: I don't know why, but since the first time I saw Lee I thought he looked like those kind of lego man)

Lee didn't die, surprisingly enough.

But sadly, he had to stay in the hospital for **6 months**.

-- Somewhere else --

_Surprise, eh? Well that __did__ surprise me_. Both Neji and Tenten thought.

FINISH:D 

**Ok I know. The ending was lame, lol.**

**Lol, that story was a result of me sitting in Burger King waiting for my parents for an hour.**

**Eh, please review, 'cos this is my first FanFic and I want to improve. :D**

**Thnx. R & R !**


End file.
